(1) Field of Invention
The present invention relates to shoulder straps and, more particularly, to a strap pad for a shoulder strap having studs that are shaped and positioned to provide pressure to pressure points located within the muscle when the shoulder strap is positioned around the neck or shoulders of a user.
(2) Description of Related Art
Straps, such as shoulder straps, have long been known in the art and are used to carry a variety of objects, from purses to musical instruments, such as guitars. For example, guitar straps are typically slung over a musician's shoulder and are used to hold the guitar against and in front of the musician. While operable, such shoulder straps do little to ease the discomfort of wearing a heavy item slung over the musician's shoulders.
Thus, a continuing need exists for a shoulder strap or strap pad that massages a user by directing pressure to pressure points within the user's muscles.